Hate This and I'll Love You
by blondeexxxlovesxxxparamore
Summary: Melanie, a pure blood Slytherin, is Draco's long time girlfriend. She's lived her life covering dark, horrible secrets. But when she meets Harry Potter, her life begins to change.


Hate This and I'll Love You

**Chapter One**

It was chilly for the first of September; usually there was a bit of warmth left when school started, but today was cold enough to make Melanie Parker pull her jacket tighter around her as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. I know Draco said to wait for him, but the train leaves soon and I need to find a compartment. She thought to herself, trying to justify why she was going against what Draco had told her. She never went against what he said if she could help it. He had told her to wait by the north end of the train until he showed up, but she couldn't wait any longer. The halls of the train were packed; she was jostled back and forth as she tried to make her way down to the normal Slytherin compartments. Maybe, if she was lucky, she'd find a semi-empty compartment where she could save a spot for Draco. Maybe he forgot about me again... A voice in her head thought. He did that last year, and I nearly missed the train... All because he wanted to sit next to Pansy... Melanie quickly cut off her thoughts there. Just thinking that name made her blood run cold and her stomach knot up. Sure, she had assumed there was something going on between them. But, to catch them snogging all over his room last summer had still taken her by surprise. Of course, Draco had talked himself out of that predicament, and somehow she was still with him. It made no sense at all; any logical person would have left the first time he cheated, and a logical person certainly would have been gone after the second time. But here she was, still hanging around after the third time. Some things just didn't add up.

As she reached the Slytherin compartments, her mood dropped and her stomach twisted in anxiety. All the seats were pretty much taken. No one would make room for Melanie Parker. She was nothing, a nobody, without Draco at her side, which he wasn't at the moment. Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint only paid attention to her when it was absolutely necessary, and even Crabbe and Goyle weren't that fond of her. She sighed inwardly as she passed the last compartment, which was full. Reluctantly, Melanie turned around and headed back the way she came.  
"Out of the way!" A seventh year shouted, brushing past Melanie and knocking her into a compartment. She stumbled to catch her balance, and quickly looked around to apologize to whoever she had disturbed. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw who she had intruded on.  
Harry Potter was sleeping against the window of the compartment. His glasses were askew on his face and a light snore was escaping from him.  
I shouldn't be here she thought, beginning to panic. Draco would be angry enough to find that she hadn't waited for him. If he caught her in this compartment, with his enemy... she shuddered to think about what would happen.  
But, as she turned to walk out of the compartment, she was blocked by the ever moving wall of students. She sighed again, and thought I can't go out just yet... I'll be swept away again. I might as well wait until the crowd dies down...  
She stiffly sat down on the seat as far away from Harry as she could manage. The trolley pushed its way up the aisle, and stopped at her door. She quietly ordered a few chocolate frogs and some boxes of every flavored beans, as well as some other things that caught her eye.  
As she began snacking on some jelly beans, she heard a soft gasp of astonishment. Harry had woken up. His emerald green eyes met with her liquid blue ones.  
"I'm so sorry if I disturbed you..." She whispered, standing and turning to rush out the door. A gentle hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

* * *

This chapter was written by Rachel for a joint story with Bridgette. The rest of this in-progress story can be viewd by using the link below. Thanks for reading(:

www dot mibba dot com /read/288947/Hate-This-and-Ill-Love-You/

obviously you have to fix the web address and add the /read part


End file.
